


Shitty teens & their rental Batcave

by A_Ghost_Called_Boo



Category: Killjoys: National Anthem
Genre: Gen, this one's short but i really wanted to do something for na
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Called_Boo/pseuds/A_Ghost_Called_Boo
Summary: A short writing piece of Milligram being gay, Ven being annoying and squabbles amongst gangs
Relationships: Animax & Dennis, Code Blue/Mike Milligram, Code Red & Kyle 100
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Shitty teens & their rental Batcave

**Author's Note:**

> If u're uncomfortable w/ innuendos, skip the very next line after the Sadie Hawkings member complains about missing church on sunday, the one after that one is safe tho.
> 
> Also, this was written after the first issue came out, so if it's ooc or contradicts canon established in the future that's why

Milligram steps out of the Trans Am and into the fluorescent lighting. Skeletal scaffolding holds up the warehouse’s high ceiling, broken up catwalks hanging down like forgotten streamers in the tree of a best friend’s backyard. A ghost of a celebration reverberates through the open space in the form of chatter and music mashing together in animated noise that makes Kyle put his hands over his ears and sigh an irritated “fuck” under his breath. It feels like sandpaper against his brain, he’d told Red during a late night drive, and Milligram being...well,  _ Milligram, _ obviously eavesdropped on them in favour of staring at the road in front of faer.

“If you start another fight, I’ll kill you myself, Milligram.” Animax warns, purposefully bumping their shoulder into their crewmate’s as they pass faer by. Fae knows they mean well, but fae still flips them off- a gesture that they return without even looking back- as they go over to their brother and the rest of the tape brains.

Fae never understood those two- how despite being in polar opposite gangs they still acted as close as little kids or how while Max liked to act tough around others, Dennis seemed unconcerned with such petty things as what the A.K.A.s might think of him- but maybe that’s just because fae doesn’t have any siblings of faer own. Then again, if Blue and Red weren’t both Fabulous Killjoys they wold’ve sold each other out for a corn chip- of for fun, really- so maybe Milligram doesn’t exactly have the best reference point to judge their relationship by.

“What did you this time?” Blue laughs, and it never fails to startle fae out of faer thoughts. It’s not that ze has a bad laugh or anything- quite the contrary, actually- but fae never got quite used to it or how it made faer feel all warm and gooey on the inside like a crayon left on the sidewalk in the middle of summer.

“I didn’t do anything!” Milligram defends, raising fae hands in the air defensively

“ _ Yet. _ ” ze grins even wider and places zir head on faer shoulder, causing fae swallow hard to keep faer thoughts from becoming a tragic romantic slob.

“Max just has a stick up their ass.” fae mutters in the collar of faer jacket before clearing faer throat and adding mock offended, “Also, why is it me that  _ has  _ to have done something?”

“You’ve just got an innocent face.” Blue shrugs with a smile evident in zir voice as ze speaks and Milligram is almost disappointed when ze lifts zir head from where it felt so nicely on faer shoulder. Ze soon comes back into view with a crooked grin and making a frame with zir thumbs and pointer fingers as ze steps backwards trying to capture the latter inside it, committing the way fae looked in that moment to memory- hair all rumpled up as it always is and a light blush dusting faer cheeks because of zir comment.

Or maybe that was just faer imagination- Red always said fae had the heart of a poet and the mouth of a hyperactive chihuahua, which while it was rude and had earned her a not-so-lighthearted punch in the shoulder from faer, it was also true in part. 

“Brothers and sisters,” Ven begins, receiving a variety of disgruntled noises, hisses, and what could be considered rude hand gestures from the Weirdss, who subscribe to neither of those definitions- not that he really  _ cared _ , though- “as good as it is to see you all here today, we’ve got business to discuss. There’s been an infestation of draculoids in zone Three and there’s been a sudden increase in deth fang activity in Five, so Mum and Dad-”

“Cut to the chase, tape-head.” a pristeen with long blonde hair put up in a high ponytail and whose name Milligram hadn’t cared much to learn, cuts him off, “Me and the girls have to hit the runway at six and it won’t be pretty if we run late.” she waves her laser-rifle to emphasise the point.

“Yeah, if you don’t quit yammering i’ll miss church on sunday, at this pace.” one of the Sadie Hawkings says, leaning against their truck and seemingly not caring much about staining eir skirt with the dirt caking the lower part of the car’s frame.

“Though you didn’t need worship to get down on you knees, alright.” a Vacation Adventure Society agent snickers, but they’re not sleek enough as to pass the comment past the Sadie’s partner.

“You want to go, space-invader?” she sneers, brushing away her jacket to reveal the gun snuggled in the holster hooked to her belt.

“Anything for you, love.” the agent replies flatly reaching into the yellow convertible for their own weapon.

“Oi! If you want to burn some rubber, do it  _ outside _ .” one of the Lorettas tells them off at the same time that Kyle confidently announces, “I swear if you keep talking i’ll put a phaser to all your heads myself.”

After that the room descends into a cacophony of jeers and insults getting thrown around like an overcomplicated game of hot potato which  _ does not _ help Kyle’s conundrum, but after all it was his making and Milligram gets a tinge of twisted satisfaction out of it. Despite all the barking, the crews are still stuck together in the little islands they’ve created themselves around their gang’s cars- waving their weapons around like they were trying to scare off some wild beast.

A high-pitched screech pierces through the air, forcing the A.K.A.s to cover their ears in a futile attempt to make it stop until it disappears as soon as it had appeared, leaving a smug looking Ven in place, which was arguably worse, “ _ Anyways _ , as i was saying-”

Milligram really hated him.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, shout-out to [Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth) because they're carrying the na fandom atm it looks like, and I just think they're neat. Also, nln Milligram and Blue are a galaxy brain take and i've definitely taken inspiration from their works <3


End file.
